


Sun

by shinsein4



Series: Wings [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, rot your teeth out fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsein4/pseuds/shinsein4
Summary: "Now, though, Cait understood the tickling in her stomach, the butterflies when Nora turned to smile at her, when she touched her arm to show her something, just when she did pretty much fuckall. Cait would never admit to anyone besides Nora that when Cait looked at her, she believed in something more. She believed that maybe something good was out there. Nora was the scrap of humanity left on this rotted dustball."
Relationships: Cait & Female Sole Survivor, Cait/Female Sole Survivor, Cait/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843927
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caved and figured I might as well write the damn content since there practically is none. I super hardcore love female sole survivor/cait. It's got such potential that can be explored soooo much. This is going to be part of a series of interrelated entries. They'll range from following the various quests in the game to in between those quests, fluff and smut to angst and jealousy. Do you also very gayly yearn for ss/cait content? Literally request a scenario, idgaf, I'm gonna do it all lmao.

Sunlight filtered through the window, every small speck of dust a tiny, drifting star. Cait’s hand reached out to trace the gentle curve of Nora’s jaw with her fingertips. Her eyes memorized the details of Nora’s face, taking in the long eyelashes brushing freckled cheeks and the flitting behind her eyelids as she dreamed. Cait’s mouth drifted open in breathless awe as the sunlight shifted over Nora. It dappled gold along the woman’s tanned skin, and turned the auburn of her hair to flame. 

Cait breathed in a deep breath as she watched. She didn’t think she’d ever worshipped anything. She’d never known fondness for anything. She’d never felt the same light, stirring feeling in her chest until she looked at this odd woman. This odd woman who helped anyone and everyone, who’s face contorted in grief for strangers; that same face contorting with grief for Cait when she’d opened up to her for the first time. And, god, did she open up to Nora. Fear had bitten at Cait’s being, fear that Nora would be disgusted with her, that she’d look at her arms and her lip would curl in distaste.

Like a wounded and terrified Radstag, Cait had wanted to run. But then all she saw was acceptance in Nora’s gaze. Nora hadn’t begun to treat her any differently. She had only sought to help as Cait admitted her guilt, her anger -- her self-hatred. No one had ever patiently understood as Cait’s addiction tore her asunder whenever she tried once more to stop Psycho. No one had ever held her hair back, hand in hers, while she puked up god-knows-what as the Psycho destroyed her insides. 

Sometimes as they’d travel, Cait would lurch over in pain with the threat of a scream behind her gritting teeth. When had anyone ever taken her and led her to safety to wait out the damage the Psycho wrought on her body? When had anyone ever looked at her tenderly as she tiredly wiped her face after another night of sleepless addiction? When had anyone done something besides kick her back to the ground as she staggered? Oh, Cait could have almost laughed. Herself feeling anything but thinly veiled rage? Feeling anything but numbness?

Then Nora had helped her find Vault 95. She had taken her across the Commonwealth and raised hell in that deathtrap. All to cure Cait’s addiction. To save her. She still remembered Nora’s hands palming her cheeks and brushing her hair off of her sweat-slicked forehead. Nora had murmured softly to her as Cait’s back curved like a bow with the pain of the detox. When the pain had suddenly stopped, the world had never looked so lucid. She could have swore there must have been a new color in the spectrum; everything had simply cleared.

And then as if the bizarre, budding feelings in her chest hadn’t been enough, when she’d looked up to meet Nora’s eyes in relief, the feelings flooded and broke any wall she would have bothered to build. Her cheeks had felt even warmer than they’d already been, Nora’s hands holding her. Had Nora’s eyes always been so _green_? She remembered hoping that the woman wouldn’t comment on the quiet gasp that left her as their eyes met. 

Nora didn’t leave after that. She didn’t see it as some favor being dealt, or ask for anything in return. She’d wonder why Nora would do something so selfless for anyone, let alone her. She would watch in flustered awe, hid behind a cocky grin, every time Nora laughed at her jokes, incredibly and bafflingly satisfied that Nora had found her funny. She wouldn’t notice the looks everyone would give each other, Hancock wiggling his eyebrows at Nick and Piper, when she or Nora would seamlessly wander toward the other’s location in Sanctuary. Or when their laughs carried loudly across the yards following their banter. Or the times they’d quietly drift off to be only in one another’s company. Yeah, she was definitely oblivious at first.

Now, though, Cait understood the tickling in her stomach, the butterflies when Nora turned to smile at her, when she touched her arm to show her something, just when she did pretty much fuckall. Cait would never admit to anyone besides Nora that when Cait looked at her, she believed in something more. She believed that maybe something good _was_ out there. Nora was the scrap of humanity left on this rotted dustball. 

They had fallen into a routine of falling asleep in Nora’s shack skirting the edge of Sanctuary. They would lay down facing each other and Nora would talk while Cait would listen and occasionally tease, rapt with what someone would call adoration if they wanted Cait to break their arms. Cait typically fell asleep first but rarely did she have the opportunity to wake before Nora did. 

Her fingertips feathered along the length of a scar bridging through Nora’s eyebrows, eyebrows that furrowed suddenly. Cait’s hand lowered to palm Nora’s cheeks in concern she briefly felt bashfulness over. With their new routine, Cait was clued in that Nora had nightmares frequently. Whimpers would wake Cait at different hours, the woman sidled up next to her twisting restlessly in her sleep. Cait had an idea of what demons likely plagued Nora’s sleeping world, having spoken with Nora countless times about her husband and son. She knew that many times the face Nora saw behind her sleeping eyelids was the dead one of Nate. 

And so Cait would hum. Her voice would softly rumble in her chest to the notes of a song she’d only ever heard from Nora’s mouth. When asked, Nora would tell her it was a prewar song meant to be played on the piano, that Nora, herself, had played it on piano more times than she could count. She would tell Cait she missed the sound of a piano untainted by the ruins of this postwar world. Cait may have told her it probably sounded best coming from her voice than any piano could ever do justice to. She’d never seen Nora blush so red.

Cait’s voice crooned softly, her hum carrying across the quiet morning air to Nora. She watched her brow smooth, a soft murmur bubbling from her lips. Eyelids fluttered open and the green Cait so coveted focused on her. Her humming trailed off as they watched each other. A little anxiety crept into her, a nervous fluttering in her stomach. Nora had never woken before as she’d hummed her nightmares abay.

“Don’t stop,” Nora whispered. There was a look Cait had seen before on Nora’s face. It was one she wore in the quietest moments between the two of them. Moments where Cait wasn’t sure what was going to happen next, only that the world felt it had stopped just for them.

Cait’s humming resumed, soft and smooth between them. Nora’s eyes twinkled and a smile curled her lips. Cait’s cheeks grew warm as her own smile appeared. She felt breathless looking at Nora, her chest warmed in ways she’d once never thought could happen. Her heart could have floated out of her body as Nora wiggled closer and tucked her head against Cait’s chest, a soft sigh escaping Nora and puffing against her neck. The weight of Nora’s arm cradled around her hip.

She didn’t think she could’ve ever even wanted to stop herself from wrapping her own arm around Nora. So she didn’t. Her hand played softly with Nora’s hair cascading along their shared pillow and she continued to hum. She’d read about angels in what few odds-and-end prewar books remained. When she looks at Nora, resplendent against the horrid wash of the world, she doesn’t think it so impossible that perhaps angels are real.

Cait drifted off with Nora’s head tucked under her chin, affection bubbling in her chest. Who could have guessed that the little bird would be freed from her cage to fly in tandem with the sun?


End file.
